vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)
Powers and Stats: Tier: 6-A '''| '''5-B Name: Sephiroth Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 1st Class SOLDIER, Human infused with alien DNA Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super durability, super agility/dexterity, regeneration (low-high), master swordsmanship, access to summoned creatures, elemental manipulation, transmutation, some gravity manipulation, control of his own Lifestream, soul attacking abilities, intangibility, sense inhibition on the enemy, time manipulation, can produce barriers, can BFR enemies into the void, mind manipulation, shape shifting, Telekinesis, teleportation, energy absorption, telepathy, etc…. Attack Potency:'' Multi-Continent level '''with magic and summons (superior to Zack) '| ''''Multi-Continent level+ | ''''Planet level | ''''Planet level+ Speed: Superhuman 'movement speed, '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''combat speed 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking[[Striking Strength| Strength]]:''' '''Superhuman Durability:'' At least '''Continent level+' '| Possibly '''Planet level '''as Safer Sephiroth '''Stamina: Infinite, he doesn’t tire due to his alien physiology and the energy from his Lifestream Range: Extended melee range with a sword, higher with magic, planetary with Black Materia, Telekinesis and the Negative Lifestream Standard Equipment: Masamune, Mastered Materia, Black Materia Intelligence: Skilled combatant, master manipulator, was a general, has thousands of years of knowledge from absorbing the memories of the Lifestream Weaknesses: Very Arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Meteor: When utilizing the Black Materia, Sephiroth can summon a large meteor from space which can deal a huge amount of damage to a planet (requires extensive prep). * I'ncredible willpower:' Sephiroth possesses unsurpassed willpower in his world, so much that he was capable of blocking Holy and pulling himself out of the Lifestream. * Energy blades: Sephiroth can throw energy beams from his Masamune sword which can easily slice through steel. * Octaslash: A series of 8 or so slashes dealt at high speeds, similar to the Omnislash attack. * Telekinesis: Can hold opponents in place or throw things at them. * Teleportation: May be gameplay only but he does this during Crisis Core. * Heartless Angel: Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy’s HP to 1 point and MP to 0 (Gameplay mechanic) Kingdom Hearts Abilities (non canon): * Master Swordsmanship * Teleportation: Sephiroth can instantly teleport from one point to another. * Meteor: Sephiroth can either surround himself with meteors or make them rain down from the sky on his enemy, causing massive damage. * Flight: Sephiroth can fly with the use of his wing. * Energy balls: Sephiroth can create energy balls of darkness which home in on his enemy. * Energy blades: By rushing past his opponent, Sephiroth can surround him with energy blades which, if not blocked, causes great damage. * Flare: Sephiroth surrounds himself with pillars of devastating flames that can pull his foe in. * Heartless Angel: Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy’s HP to 1 point and MP to 0. * Bloodlusted: When low on HP, Sephiroth surrounds himself with a dark aura and his attacks become much faster and fiercer. Key: Base | Limit Breaks | Black Materia | Safer Sephiroth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Angels Category:Life and Death Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Swordsmen Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Intangibility Category:Shapeshifters